Just Add Tomorrow
Just Add Tomorrow 'is the sixth episode of Season 3. It premiered on February 1st, 2019 on Amazon Video.Table Synopsis When a mysterious thief steals an artifact from a museum, Kelly, Hannah and Darbie cook a spell to rewind the day and stop the culprit. Only, they get stuck in a loop and find themselves repeating the same day over and over again. Plot Erin is seen visiting Mama P once again in her hotel room. Mama P laughs at her efforts of trying to duplicate Morbium, but Erin states she has a plan. She eats a mint from a metal container and places her hand on the surface of a glass pitcher in the room. Momentarily, the glass begins to burn a hole where her finger was. The scene jumps to Kelly in her bed, oversleeping again. Terri walks in holding up two dresses and asking her for her opinion. Kelly wakes up confused and disgruntled. Terri tells her the dress is for the unveiling of the Peizer exhibit later that evening. Kelly tells her she'll be there and says that she should wear the red dress. Kelly then heads downstairs to meet Hannah and Darbie for breakfast. The three discuss Erin and her use of magic while snacking on muffins and orange juice. Buddy and Scott walk in discussing Buddy's attire for the unveiling tonight. After they leave the room, Darbie comments that she wished she knew what Erin wanted. The girls then head to school where Darbie and Kelly are seen chatting about their situation with Erin. At that moment, they spot Zoe, Erin's daughter, signing up for cross country. This gives Kelly the idea of signing up as well in order to get closer to her and possibly help her figure out what Erin's agenda is. Hannah is seen at school walking with Leah, chatting with each other. Leah spots a girl, Rachel, shutting her locker and accidentally closing the edge of her cardigan on the door, getting stuck. She starts laughing at the girl struggling and asks Hannah for her phone to record her. She comments that this video will go viral, much to Hannah's discomfort due to her empathy towards Rachel. Meanwhile, Darbie shows up to class late and scrambles to her seat in front of Piper. Piper begins excitedly chatting about the Cookbook and all the different spells. Darbie complains about her outfit for picture day while Piper rambles about spells she could use to make her look better. Darbie snaps at her to be quiet, causing Mr. Gonzalez to give Darbie detention for talking too much. Darbie then looks down at the test she didn't study for and shows visible discontent. Jake is working at Springtown Coffee today and discusses the Peizer exhibit with Erin. Jake subtly inquires about selling his popular PB&Jake bites at the event, but Erin turns him down, stating that the food will be cooked fresh tonight on behalf of corporate. After school, Kelly is seen at her first cross country practice with Zoe. She walks up to her in efforts to start a conversation but are interrupted by the whistle. Zoe begins running, and comments that she only runs alone. Kelly struggles to catch up behind all the other students. After class, Hannah walks into the hallway and spots Leah with her friends laughing at a video on her phone. Hannah inquires about why they're laughing and Leah shows her the video of Rachel struggling with her cardigan stuck in the locker. Hannah is shocked to see the video and claims that she never posted it. She then spots Rachel walking by, sadness clouding her face. Hannah looks up to her with sympathy. Later that night, Terri is seen prepping for the Peizer event. Kelly walks in with her gym clothes from practice and goes in the back to change. Erin then walks in with a cart full of food, accompanied by Jake while Terri practices her speech. Scott comforts Terri's nervousness and tells her that she looks great. Shortly after, everybody hears a loud crash of glass. Scott immediately thinks it's Buddy and leaves to investigate. Terri begins her speech, discussing how important the find of this cellar is to the history and heritage of Saffron Falls. She then steps aside to showcase the artifacts found in the cellar. Immediately after the curtain goes down, everyone gasps at the missing artifact in the middle. Upon further investigation, it's revealed that a pie tin went missing. The very pie tin that Charles Peizer used to make his magic mulberry pie, containing fragments of Morbium. In the evening, the girls are getting ready for their sleepover in the living room. Terri walks in, upset about the outcome of the event. The girls try to comfort her as she walks upstairs, commenting that she wished she could redo the day. This gives the girls the idea to cook the Twice Baked Spicy Do-Over Sole. The spell is a success and Kelly wakes up in her bed once again. Terri walks in questioning her about the dresses, and Kelly replies that she should wear the blue one. At school, the girls are doing better. Hannah avoids giving her phone to Leah to record the video, Darbie comes prepared for picture day, and Kelly is able to get closer to Zoe. However, not everything goes perfect. Leah makes a meme out of Hannah and she becomes the laughingstock of the school. Darbie forgets to study once again, and another student is seen wearing the same shirt as her. Kelly also struggles to catch up with Zoe once more. The unveiling of the exhibit however, goes great. Darbie keeps Erin distracted the entire time and Hannah keeps her eye on the pie tin. Terri begins her speech, wearing the blue dress, and the pie tin is still in its rightful place when the curtain goes down. After the event, the girls head home, happy with their successes for the day. However, right as the clock strikes 9:00, the day is rewound again. Kelly wakes up confused and angry. She meets up with Darbie and Hannah downstairs and they begin to discuss what might've gone wrong with the spell. They realize that Kelly accidentally set the oven to 450 degrees rather than 400 degrees like the book states and decides that's why the spell went wrong. Kelly thinks that the spell will end today, so the girls go on their day. That evening, the girls flip through the book looking for counter-spells with no success. Their day repeats again and again, for nearly three weeks. On the last day, Kelly tells the girls that a possible way to break the time loop is to repeat their days exactly like they did the first time, thus allowing Erin to take the pie tin. They do so, and the time loop ends up stopping. Erin is seen again visiting Mama P. Erin tells her that she sneaked in in a counter-spell to end the time loop. She then reveals her true intentions of stealing the pie tin, and shows Mama P the Keep the Cookbook Casserole recipe, and tells Mama P that she's gonna help her cook it. Starring *Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn *Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker Kent *Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien *Judah Bellamy as Jake Williams *Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn *Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn *Ellen Karsten as Gina Silvers 'Recurring cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Piper *Tess Paras as Erin *Amy Hill as Mama P *Aiden Lovekamp as Buddy Quinn *Jolie Hoang-Rappaport as Zoe *Jessica Belkin as Leah Guest starring * Zach Callison as Chuck Hankins 'Co-starring' * Holger Moncada, Jr. as Mr. Gonzalez * Emma Shudde as Rachel * Annabelle Kavanagh as Rose Peizer Recipes cooked *Twice Baked Spicy Do-Over Sole Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes